dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Morag
Morag is a boss in Dragon Quest IX. Appearance Morag as a demon family monster looks like a mix of the more known Witch and Pelvic Thruster demons, sharing the voluptuous body of the witch with the wings and tail of the male demon and the lower part of her dress shares similarities with the soul-type enemies with hands protruding from below. Personality Morag has a playful personality akin to a little girl having a summer crush on the Right Knight before turning him into the Wight Knight, sadly that summer was 500 years long and only just recently the Wight Knight was released by the same earthquake that shook heaven and earth, and even after all those years she is still infatuated with the wight knight, she is also aggressive when things don't seem to go her way, something she demonstrated when the hero/heroine stepped in for the wight knight and fought her on his behalf. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest IX Morag is a witchlike demon who came and brought destruction upon Brigadoom. A relatively easy boss encountered deep in Brigadoom soon after the Wight Knight fight. "She came to Brigadoom to bring destruction and sorrow, but she took to the Wight Knight and sealed herself away with him instead." In the post game if you speak to Princess Simona before fighting the demon Yore, it is revealed that Morag was actually Yore's minion. She had originally attacked Brigadoom on his orders before falling for the Right Knight and focusing on him instead. Battles High heels (100%) |abilities = Attack, eyes flash (attacks entire party), Puff Puff, Victimiser, HP Hoover |spells = Crack |note = Came to bring destruction to Brigadoom, but was rather taken with the Wight Knight, so sealed herself away with him instead. She chose to bring gloom to Brigadoom for reasons related to the darkest parts of the heart. |location = Brigadoom}} Morag's main attacks are her normal attack, HP Hoover and Crack. HP Hoover deals damage to one character and restores Morag's HP by a quarter of that value, and this is usually negligible. She can also use Puff-Puff to cause a character to miss a turn. Her most dangerous attack is here Paralysing Eyes, which damages the whole party and has a chance to paralyse each member. It is recommended to around level 12-15 when fighting Morag. Though she is weak to a few elements, you will not have access to them yet, so the best thing for a mage to do is buff up the party with Accelerate, and then help with healing by using items if necessary, or otherwise casting Frizz. Your strong physical classes should be attacking, and you should have a Priest with Heal to recover from Morag's attacks. Attributes Resistance Bestiary Synthesis Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Super Light Rank and Slot No. Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Super Light Sprites Trivia *Normally in stories, the wicked witch (Morag) is defeated by the prince (Right knight) but in the game the opposite happens and Morag defeats the Wight Knight. *All of Morag's dialogue lines are written in what appears to be a Geordie dialect. Other languages Related monsters Cannibelle de:Morag Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters